Falling apart
by darktulip
Summary: Yaoi, Yami is the Pharaoh of Egypt and asks Set to be his bride. Things turn ugly when Bakura shows up, and things go down from there. Will Yami and Set get a happily ever after ending...or... warnings:Yaoi, Mpreg, violence, and sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: so this is my first fanfiction..ever... hope its not too horrible. please review.

**Warnings!: yaoi, sexual situations. Mpreg, death, blood, angst, rape**

This is a Yami/Seto fanfic... placed in Ancient Egypt

**ages:**

yami 19

Set 16

Bakura 18

Shada 25

Isis 20

summary: Takes place in ancient egypt. Yami needs a wife and chooses his cousin, and high priest Set. Some unexpected conflicts occur, after Set gives birth. As well as a civil war between Yami and Bakura breaks out.

Prologue: speaking of marriage

Yami paced back and force. His advisors told him he had to choose a bride. But who? Well Yami already had some ideas, all which revolved around him and a certain mixed race cousin of his. Of course due to the fact that Set's mother was a member of the dragon tribe, he could give birth. It was a well known fact that the dragon tribe was filled with males that could give birth, since they really had no gender. He remembered the first time he met Set and instantly loved him.

**Flash back(4 years ago)**

Yami's father was coming home from a trip to the dragon tribe. The Pharaoh found out his younger brother had taken a lover there 13 years ago and the result was a child. He had wondered why his brother was so fascinated with the Dragon tribe. They were beautiful creatures, but to make the rare political visit was one thing, to go each year was an entirely different thing all togther.

Yami couldn't wait to meet hes cousin. From what he heard the boy was rather exotic looking. On the day his father returned he found that the rumors were true. The moment he laid eyes on his young cousin his hear skipped a beat. The boy stood behind the Pharaoh shyly.

"Yami, don't just gawk at the boy, come here and greet your cousin!" the Pharaoh commanded. Yami obeyed and walked foreward to get a better look at the other boy.

"Welcome home cousin," Yami smiled. He gazed at the boy. He was a true beauty. Set wore a white robe that hung snuggly on his slim hips, and was a very simple design. He had brown hair like some of the slaves, and the most beautiful eyes Yami had ever seen. They were so pure, and blue like the noon sky. Yami's heart beat quickened. The boy was a little shorter than him and still had all the innocents of youth about him. Yami wondered what that smooth soft appearing skin would feel like under him, what those cute kissable lips tasted like. He noticed a sweet blush dusted the boys cheeks as he returned Yami's gaze modestly. "The rumors were true, you are very beautiful..."

Set's face turned redder. Yami couldn't help but chuckle slightly at his innocense. "Would you like me to show you around?"

The boy nodded still blushing. Yami reached out his hand and Set slowly walked foreward and took it. Yami grinned and took the boy to show him around his new home.

**End of flash back**

Yami was very impressed by his cousin's beauty. over the years Set had grown even more lovlier, they had both grown taller but Set was still a bit shorter. Though the boy was less innocent, he was still pure. He had a more understanding of the way men acted.

Yami was thoughts were interuptted when a messenger came in.

"My Pharaoh, your cousin, and high priest, Set is here. Shall I let him in?" The young man asked. Yami nodded sternly and the man quickly left, said a few things to the boy outside and held the door open for him.

Set walked in the room curiously. His eyes had become alittle more narrow due to him growing up, but they were still far more innocent than Yami's. The door shut behind him.

"You wanted to see me Pharaoh?" Set asked quietly.

"Yes, and when we are alone you know you can call me Yami." Yami responded as he gazed longingly at the other boy. Set blushed slightly and slowly nodded. "Set, my dear beautiful cousin" Yami purred causing Set to blush more. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something. You know the council has been bugging me to find a bride, correct?"

"Well...yes.." Set responded slowly "...but what does it have to do with me Yami?"

"Why, I want to ask you if perhaps you might consider," Yami smirked slightly knowing full well Set knew what he was about to ask, "if perhaps, you wouldn't mind allowing me to court you."

"O-of course I don't mind" Set stuttered. Yami walked closer to the boy and placed a hand on his shoalder.

"Good," Yami smiled sexily, and began rubbing Set's back gently. The other boy flushed a beutiful shade of red and Yami smirked. "You realize what I want from you, don't you cousin."

It wasn't a question, and Set knew how Yami was so he just nodded slightly enough. "Perfect" Yami grinned and leaned closer to Set. Causing the young priest to blush even more. Yami could feel Set's breath on his lips, how it quickened when Yami got ever more closer. He slowly pushed his lips onto Set's. Savoring the moment. He wrapped his arms around the thin boy and held him close while he deepened the kiss. He pressed his tongue to Set's lips and the boy slowly allowed it to enter. Yami felt nervous, wondering if after this make out session if he would be able to control himself from going all the way. Set's blush deepened and to Yami's surprise the boy responded to him passionately. Yami pressed his tongue against Set's, and began exploring the other's mouth. Set tasted sweet and satisfying, like vannilla. He smelled like vannilla also.

Yami continued to kiss him until the priest pulled away. Face very flushed, and looking slightly disheveled and very very sexy as he panted for breath. Yami smirked. "So, Set, did I taste good."

Yami watched as the boy blushed more and looked into his eyes. He could tell the boy had enjoyed it. He leaned over and gave him a simpler kiss. "I'll always love you Set. Come let us discuss our wedding arrangements."

"B-but Yami!" Set started as Yami turned to walk towards his desk, "You haven't even discussed it with the council, a-and isn't it too soon to be talking of marriage?"

"I've loved you the moment I saw you. I think I've waited long enough" Yami smirked as he sat down. He watched Set's blush deepen, even if that didn't seem possible. "besides, the council shouldn't care who I choose as my bride, as long as I choose someone, and as long as that person can have children."

"..." Set stared at the floor and just nodded. He walked over to Yami.

"Come closer." Yami commanded. He took Set's hand in his and placed the boy on his lap. "I love you Set, you're my best friend, my cousin, my faithful priest...I want to make you my bride and lover, as well as the mother of my children."

Set blushed. He was the only male in all of Egypt, likely to be able to give birth.Yami was glad he didn't have someone else he might like.

"I...I love you too Yami." Set blushed more as Yami kissed both the boys cheeks and took out a scrool from a pile of them. It was tied with a gold ribbon.

"I actually already discussed my marrying you to the council, and now that you're at the age that if you were to become pregnent, you would likely be successful giving birth, I decided to ask you of this." Yami waited for Set's reaction.

"You mean...they all already knew you were going to ask me!?!" Set asked flushing brightly.

"Yes... We planned for a harvest wedding, so that way the gods will bless us with a...bountiful ...womb..." Yami smirked as Sets eyes became wide. The boy fidgeted slightly. He kissed him. "I know you feel like we are rushing Set, but I'm the Pharaoh and I need an heir. You must understand that.

Set nodded. Thinking about him and Yami...having children... it seemed.. like so far away if it happened. but he smiled at Yami and

cuddled against his chest. He truely felt he belonged with him, and Yami pretty much knew it. "Alright.."

TBC

err...that was kinda boring in my opinion...cept the makeout scene. it will get better...though I might not have lemon on it. not sure how the site feels about it. of course if you want me to have that next chapter please say so in the review..I know the chapters not that great...sorry I'll try harder Next time.Please give me some advice. I apologize if I mispell anything/


	2. Chapter 2

hello, please review after reading the story. Plus if you can tell me how often you want me updating the story.

Warning:yaoi, violence, mpreg, rape.

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Chapter 1-wedding day/night

Yami stroked Set's hair. The boy was asleep on his bed. He wanted to keep him there, and eventually join him, but he knew that rumors would spread if he did. He didn't like servents gossiping, espcially when it would affect his young love. He sighed and picked the boy up bridal style, very gently. They'd been talking all night. Set fell asleep afterwards. They were discussing the wedding. It was in two days, and they were just_ now _finishing the touches on the ceremonial robes.

Yami carried his soon-to-be bride back to the boys room. He passed a few gaurds on the way who stared at their pharaoh as he carried another man back to bed, but of course they said nothing. Yami reached Set's room finally, and laid the boy on the bed. He tucked the boy in with his thin blanket. Yami was aroused just at the sight of Set's body under the covers, the shape of it was just so tempting. How he wanted to ravish the boy. But he was a king, and thus had alot of self-control, while most men would have molested the boy in his sleep, Yami would only think about, while staring about the slumbering boy. He kissed his priest's forehead then went to his own room to get to bed.

the day of the wedding

The two were married(I would give details but I have no idea what an egytian wedding is like). Yami was wearing an elaborate, yet manly white robe. While Set was wearing a purple and white beaded, elaborate robe. He wore a beautiful gold necklace with a saphire pendent in the middle that Yami got him as an engagement present. When they were down being wedded Yami brought Set to his bedchambers. He couldn't wait to make the other boy his, and his only. He could tell Set was nervous about this, because not only was Set blushing brightly but also fidgeting. He closed the doors behind them when he was down placing Set in the middle of the room. When he was down locking the doors, Yami went over to Set. He lifted the young priests chin up.

"You're nervous Set..." Yami smiled at Set reassuringly, "I promise I won't hurt you too much."

Set blushed more. "Y-yami! Please don't...talk about ..that."

"What? Do you really not want to talk about us having sex?" Yami chuckled then moved closer to Set. He placed his hands between Set's legs and began rubbing the growing bulge. "Hmm... Well look at this, you're body wants to make love, but you don't want to talk about it? How am I suppose to know what you want in bed if you don't tell me? Well, Set?"

"Y-Yami..please...can...we go to the bed..:" Set let out a slight moan, "Please..I don't..want you touching me like this while were standing up..."

"Alright." Yami then moved his hands and picked his love up bridal style. The boy gasped at suddenly being swept off his feet. Yami carried the other boy to their bed. He laid Set down and smiled sexily at him. He stroked the others member and gently began stripping him of his robe. He kissed Set as he did this. Set responded slowly. Yami rubbed Set's stomach, then got his own clothes off. He leaned his body on top of his love's. He gazed at the body taht would soon be his. The pale skin that was slightly moistened with sweat. The beautiful nipples that were hard from the cold..and of course he looked even lower. Looking at the good size member his bride had. He kissed Set's forehead and squezzed Set's nicely rounded behing, earning him a cute little squeek. He rubbed Set's shapely theighs.

"You're body is more beautiful than any man or womans" He whispered dangerously close to the Set's ear. Set let out a gasp. Yami moved his hands to the others lower body. He spread the boys legs farther apart, and took his virginity. (Note: I would have put lemon here...but due to the rules I can only imply sex, not write it descriptively. if any of you want the lemon then email me at or give me you're email in the review and I'll send it to you. but due to me not wanting to get my story pulled like one of my favorites was (TT) I will not be writing ...lemons... I would..but I don't want my stories pulled. I'm sure you all understand.)

When they were done, the sheets were slightly stained with Set's virgin blood, there was also a bit of a white sticky substance on the sheets, that was also Set's. Then there was a mixture of sweat on both their bodies. Yami held Set close to him as the boys eyes dropped into slumber. He knew the chances of Set being pregnent after his first time was slim. So he would make sure he claimed the boy again in the morning. For now he would have to wait while dreaming of his lover.

TBC

ok so that chapter was kinda short. ...ehh I'll make it more juicy tommorow. I'm like really tired cause I had to take the stupid ACT test at school today. I think I did horrible on it..except for the reading part..I promise to make the next chapter better...though the ending might be a little mushy... though I might make the chapter really long so that won't happen..but who knows. please review and thank you to all those who have. I shall update tommorow or the day after...I might be too tired to tommorow cause of MME testing rolls eyes but I will be sure to make sure I write some of it tommorow so you guys have it before next week..though heres a question, do you guys want me updating twice a week, once a week, or every other day? or just whenever I can? please tell me cause I don't want to update like crazy and have people fall behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. from my so far only reviewer..though I know others are reading the story and just not reviewing..I do that too..but reviews are nice. Anyways..heres the next chapter.

Disclaimer:I own nothing

**Warnings**:yaoi, romance, implicated sex.

Chapter three: love?

Set woke up. The bed was a mess, and he felt dirty. He glanced at Yami and saw the pharoah sleeping. He sighed and sat up.

"RA!" He screamed, as a sudden aching pain occured from his lower back. He layed back down. He was shaking slightly. He cuddled up against Yami. 'Its all his fault. We didn't have to have sex on our wedding night. We could have waited till... gahh I don't know."

He felt the body next to his stir.

"Mmh...Set..last night was so great." Yami reached out and wrapped his arms around Set's slim waist. Set tensed up, Yami pulled him closer. "I want some more... In fact. I want to taste you, and want you to taste me."

"Well if you want to kiss me then just do it, Yami!" Set said grouchily. He was in pain. Yami pulled himself up and looked down at the teen below him. He smirked then layed on top of the boy. Set blushed when he felt Yami's arousal against his leg. Yami then made it so his head was on Sets chest and began sucking on the boys nipples. He made small circular motions with his tongue. He felt Set begin to shake, as well as become hard. He stopped for a mment feeling the his lover shudder. He began kissing his stomach next. Then pulled back.

"Set..I didn't mean kissing you on the lips when I said that." Yami smiled slightly. He then stroked Set's hair lovingly. "I want to make you feel good, as well as taste something else you have."

With that he lowered his head and began sucking on his lover. The boy gasped at the contact of Yami's lips on his member. Yami continued to do this until the boy came in his mouth(Author note: I would be more descriptive but you know the rules say I can't. so as I said before ask me for the lemon or...you could use you're imagination.)

Set panted and curled against Yami. Yami kissed his forehead and held him close.

"Yami... I need a...bath.." Set panted and Yami grip tightened. "but it hurts getting up.."

"I'll carry you...and wash you, as well as.." Yami responded then leaned over and whispered something in Set's ear. Sets face turned bright red.

"YAMI!!!!!" He yelled. "You are such a pervert!!!"

"..." Yami just smirked then got out of the bed. He gazed at Set for a moment and then leaned over and picked the boy up. "Well I you love me just the way I am don't you?"

"I ..I suppose.." Set wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. His butt hurt a ton, but somhow Yami holding him the way he was made him feel better. Yami Carried the boy to their private bath.. The water was constantly warm due to the coals that were heated under the stone. Yami placed Set in the water slowly. His lover hung on tight to him, afraid that he might be dropped. Yami let go of the other boy and ran his hands through his hair. He then went into the water as well. He wrapped his arms around Set. They stayed like that for a little while until Yami let go of him to go get some clothe, perfume, and some oil. He placed them beside Set and began massaging the boy's neck. He then started kissing it. He pulled himself next to Set and started groping the boys body.

"Yami!!" Set whined slightly. "Stop... I need a bath. How can you want more sex?"

"Its not my fault you're so beautiful." Yami whispered in Sets ear. He placed his bride on the side of the bath and started kissing him on the lips. He pulled back from the other for a moment to say, "Set..you can't tell me to stop when you want me to do this... You are also my bride..so you telling your husband no is not going to work. We're married now..."

"But.." A few tears ran Set's cheeks as he looked away. Yami spreaded his legs apart. "It hurts...Yami it really hurts.."

"I have some oil. You should be fine..You'll get used to it, and eventually you won't feel any pain from it at all" Yami kissed Set's forehead and took the bottle of oil in his hands. He poured some on his fingers and leaned foreward to kiss Set. (lemon scene edited out)

When they were done Set was still shaking with pleasure. Yami stroked his hair then held the boy close to him to bring him back into the bath. He grabbed a vase from the side of the bath and dipped it in the water. He pulled the vase over Sets head steadily. He still held the boy close to him. One arm under Set's butt, the other holding the vase. He poured the water slowly on the boys head. He grabbed the clothe and started cleaning Set's body with some soap. He rubbed every inch of Set. His lover clung to him tightly. Yami set him down and poured the water on the boy to get rid of the soap suds. He then took the perfume out and poured some on his hands. He rubbed Set's body down with the perfume.

"Beautiful.." Yami whispered slowly. Set blushed. "I love you Set."

"I love you too..." Set responded just as quietly. When Yami was down cleaning the boy he started cleaning himself. Set watched him with a deep blush dusting his cheeks.

---three weeks later---

"Set I have some news. The leader of that group of magic users I told you about has agreed to visist." Yami said as he walked into his bedchamber with Shada trailing behind. "His name is Bakura. They say he is a very good leader."

"Really? When shall he be here?" Set asked slowly. Yami looked at him noticing how pale he was.

"Are you feeling well?" Yami went over to sit next to Set. He stroked his bride's cheek.

"Its nothing..I just haven't been able to keep my food down thats all." Set smiled lightly.

"You're already so thin. We need to take you to the healers." Yami picked Set up. Shada chuckled slightly as he watched Set blush. "And to answer you're question, he shall be here in 3 monthes."

"Yami be careful with Set," Shada suddenly cautioned. "If you're too careless you'll drop him."

"I'm never careless" Yami growled. Both Shada and Set sweat dropped. "Come, lets go see Isis."

They soon arrived in the healer's chambers. Yami placed Set on a nearby bed slowly. "Isis?"

The tan woman came out of the back room. "Oh hello Yami. Hello Set!"

She smiled at them. She was beautiful, but modest woman.

"Set's not feeling well. Can you examine him while Shada and I go get some scrolls to examine?" Yami asked. Isis smiled and nodded to Shada who blushed slightly and looked away.

"Of course.." She smiled over at Set. She cared for the boy like her own little brother. He smiled back weakly. Yami and Shada left. Isis turned to Set and said. "What's going on my little sky-eyed one?"

"I just haven't been feeling well lately, sister." Set said quietly. "I just ..can't keep my food down thats all. Its not a big deal."

"Really..hmm let me examine you." She said and instructed him to stand up. She took his robe off. He blushed slightly and looked away. "Hmm..."

Her fingertips started to glow a light purple color. She traced Set's stomach then went slightly lower.

"Ah...I see." She smiled and took her hands away. "Set you're right there is nothing to worry about...except that you should eat more and rest more. Now get your robe back on little one."

Set did as he was told. "I don't understand. Why should I eat more if I'm just going to throw it up?"

"You'll keep enough of it down." Isis grinned. "Congratulations Set, you're carrying Egpyt's next ruler inside you."

"You mean I'm-" Set said shocked.

"Yes. Though I think you would expect that after a 1 week honey moon." Isis giggled and Set blushed slightly.

"I don't feel good." Set held his stomach.

"Set..please try to relax." Isis whispered soothingly. "Everything will be fine. You have your husband to take care of you after all, and he can give you everything you want. Ahh...and here he comes. Do you want me to tell him?"

Set nodded. Yami and Shada came back in the room, both of them were holding at least 4 scrolls.

"So...is Set alright?" Yami asked as he glanced at his love, who was clutching his stomach.

"Of course." Isis smiled. "Hes going to have a baby."

"Truely?!?!?" Yami dropped some of the scrolls he was carrying. He grinned widely as Isis nodded. "Thats wonderful! We must send out the news!"

He handed the scrolls that he didn't drop over to Shada. He went over to Set and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you Set. Though I guess this means you'll only be able to drink grape juice and water for now." 

"Yes..." Set whispered quietly that only Yami could hear. He cuddled up against Yami's chest. (A/N: if you want the lemons mentioned in this chapter email me or give me you're email and I'll email it to you thanks.)

"We shall have to have a feast everyday this week so that way you can gain some weight to help you give birth." He kissed Set again. Set blushed.

TBC

Ok so thats that. please review. Bakura shall be here in the next chapter. Set shall be about three and a half monthes pregnent. Please review if there is any questions, suggestions, or just want to comment. Thank you for reading this chapter bye


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

warnings:Yaoi, mpreg, violence, rape

Chapter 3... Bakura

Yami stroked his sleepings lover's hair. He heard a knock on his bedchamber. He called, "Come in."

"Yami," Shada began as he stepped in. "Bakura has arrived with his group. We made preparations for their rooms. Also he would like to meet you and your wife."

"...Set's sleeping.." Yami said slowly.

"I can see that.." Shada sighed. "You should wake him. This is very important business. You know that."

"Yes..but he just looks so beautiful sleeping like that." Yami grinned. "I would hate to wake him."

"...Or are you afraid he'll be mad." Shada stated. "Hormones.."

"Er...well theres that too.." Yami smiled.."alright I'll wake him."

"Good." Shada smiled then walked out of the room shutting the doors behind him.

"Love..." Yami kissed Set's ear. He started sucking on the boy's neck. "Its time to wake up."

"Mhh...Yami..." Set cuddled against Yami, who was becoming aroused.

'Think about the baby, Yami, think about the baby..' Yami thought to himself. He leaned over and kissed Set on the lips. "Wake up darling."

"..Do I have to?" Set asked as he cuddled into Yami's warm chest.

"Yes you have to."

"Mmmh.." Set moved and his beautiful sky-colored eyes fluttered open. He stretched slowly, then layed a hand on his small stomach.

"Bakura is waiting for us. We need to go greet him." Yami trailed kisses on Set's arm.

"I'm not the Pharoah. Why do I have to go?" Set asked tiredly.

"Because you are my bride." He kissed Set on the lips. Set mummbled alittle. Then got out of bed. He took his clothes off and changed into a fresh robe. Yami wrapped his arms around his waist. "I love you Set. If you weren't pregnent I would take you right here and now."

"Don't say such things!" Set growled.

"Its not like the baby can hear me." Yami frowned and held onto Set. "Come on lets go."

"Alright." Set said. The two of them walked to the throne room. There a small group of people waited for them. Yami stared at them a moment. He looked at Set. He lead them both in front of them and sat on his throne, placing Set gently on his lap.

"Hello." Yami greeted. His eyes traveled to the man in front of the group. He had white spikey long hair and yellow eyes. His eyes were on Set. Yami frowned and wrapped his arms around Set possesively. "You wanted to see me and my bride before you took in our hospitality?"

"Yes." The white haired man walked foreward. "I am Bakura. Its a pleasure to meet you. I wanted to meet Egypts great pharoah. As well as his beautiful bride.Though I have to say...He is far more exotic looking than the rumors claimed... Such lovely eyes."

Bakura leaned foreward, capturing Set's hand and kissing it.

"I thank you for complimenting my bride..." Yami said with anger sounding in his voice. Bakura ignored it and continued to gaze at Set with desire in his eyes. Set felt himself blush and leaned back into Yami's chest, taking his hand away from Bakura. He felt fear rush down his spine. Something about Bakura was unsettling. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No... but its about dinner time right?" Bakura tipped his head to the side slightly, he looked at both Set and Yami then. Yami stroked Set's back.

"Yes...We'll walk to the dining hall with you." Yami gently set Set down. He grabbed the boy's hand and led the way to the dining hall. When there he sat at the head of the table, With Set on his left, and Bakura on his right. Bakura gazed at Set. The food was soon served and Yami was glad that Bakura now had something else to look at.

"So how long have you two been married?" Bakura asked suddenly.

"Almost four monthes." Yami replied.

"Thats not that long."

"We've known eachother longer."

"Oh..Why did you marry just recently then?"

"Set wasn't old enough." Yami was starting to get annoyed.

"Really..." Bakura looked at Set. "How old are you?"

"I'm 16." Set said before he took a sip of juice.

"You're young...and already with child." Bakura smiled slightly. "You Egyptians get married so young.. From what I heard it was about 100 years ago when you married at age 12."

"True." Yami said quietly.

"Mh..I bet Set was really cute at 12." Bakura licked his lips. Set looked away.

Dinner was soon done and Bakura kissed Set's hand once more. Set and Yami retired to their bedchamber. Yami continued to mumble about how certain men who shouldn't hit on someone elses wife. Set just laughed and went to sleep.

2 weeks later

Set got out of bed. Yami was already gone to a meeting. He started combing his hair. His stomach still didn't show that well but there was a slightly noticable small bump there now. He touched his stomach gently imagining the baby. Isis had told him it was a boy. He was carrying Egypt's next pharoah inside him. That made him a bit nervous, but Yami seemed so happy. Bakura flirted with him constantly. It made him a little nervous around the man.

Set walked out of the room, heading towards his private garden. He sat down on the small bench and looked at the exotic plants that Yami had gotten him. He felt someone's arms wrap around his waist.

"Yami? The meetings over already?" Set turned to look at his husband but found someone else. Bakura. He felt his face flush. "Bakura..What are you doing? Let go."

"And if I don't want to?" Bakura whispered in Set's ear. His grip tightened. "It isn't fair that Yami should have the most beautiful creature in Egypt all to himself."

Bakura threw Set on the ground and pinned his arms above him. Set's eyes widened with fear.

"Let me go now before I call the gaurds." Set yelled as he tried to pull away. Bakura smirked and started chanting. "What are yo----"

"I put alittle spell on you..Now you can't talk...Though you can make cute little pleasure noises...or pain..it doesn't matter." Bakura nibbled on Sets ear. Set let out a groan. Tears filled his eyes. "Either way I'll be turned on...right?"

He grinded his crouch into Set's. Set starting sobbing silently. Bakura began to speak again. "You're so lovely Set."

He ripped Set's robe off and started chanting again. He let go of Set's wrist, Set tried to move his arms but they were held down by invisible cuffs. Bakura trailed soft kisses on Set's neck. "I'll be sure to make it not hurt too much."

Set cried more, fearing for his and his childs life. Bakura then took his own clothes off, while still sitting on top of Set. Set cried out in pain as Bakura raped him. When it was over Bakura dressed him and undid the spells. Set was almost completely unconscious. Blood was leaking out of his body. He felt broken, shame, dirty... Bakura smirked slightly.

"You were really great...so tight.." Bakura kissed Set on the cheek. Set didn't respond. "Well today was my last day here. So good bye beautiful. I know we'll meet again. You won't be able to resist me."

Set stayed there until he fell into a deep painful sleep. Reliving the rape over and over in his dream. He felt someone hold him. He opened his eyes to find that he was in a bed. Yami was staring at him.

"Set..I'm so sorry.. I should have gotten there sooner. If only.." Yami stroked Set's hair. Set stared at him blankly. He knew he was in the healers chambers. He felt pain suddenly. "I didn't think he would hurt you like this..."

"Yami..." Set finally whispered. He moved his stiff arms to place them on his belly. His eyes became wide. Tears filled his eyes. "..No...No..."

"Set.." Isis appeared. Yami stroked Set's hair. His own eyes filled with tears. Isis looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry Set..There was nothing we could do."

Set started sobbing. Thats when it really hit him. Not only had he been raped...but his child had died in the process.

TBC

I'm sorry..that chapter was kinda mean..but it helps to set up the sequel... I didn't wanna do it but...ehh.its for the sake of the story. Please continue reading. Things...will get a little better. I promise. ... The next Chapter will come up soon. Whether its the final chapter or the next to final chapter we'll see. umm ...yeah I'm sorry... Set's so sweet in this story but this had to happen so what happens next makes sense and why he becomes so bitter. Please continue reading. please review. thanks ;


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

warnings:Yaoi, mpreg, etc

Chapter 3 Depression

Yami watched his bride become more and more depressed. It had been 10 monthes since the incident, and Set was still heartbroken. Set had lost not only his pregnancy weight, but he weighed less then he did before. His eyes had gotten narrower, his voice colder, and he had even grown taller. He would go days without talking. Yami was really worried.

"Shada.. You told me to give him time." Yami whispered to his advisor. "I've given him ten whole monthes. He's not better! I don't know what to do."

"Have you comforted him?" Shada asked after a long pause.

"You know I have!" Yami practically yelled.

"Thats not what I meant." Shada sighed slightly. "Have you made love to him?"

"...No." Yami pouted slightly. "Every time I try he pushes me away. I don't want to scare him..."

"Yami...You should try again." Shada thought for a momment. "Make him feel comfortable. He probably hates himself. Make him feel better. how..I don't know just do."

"Alright.." Yami walked out of his study and headed to his bed chamber.

Over to Set.

Set sat on his and Yami's bed. He hugged his knees against his chest. His eyes were full of pain. Yami was trying so hard to comfort him, but he didn't want comfort. He just wanted to die. He heard Yanu open the door and looked up.

"Set.." Yami walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed him gently. "I love you."

"How can you?" Set suddenly started crying. "I'm so weak! I couldn't protect myself, I couldn't protect our baby! Its my fault."

"Shh..." Yami kissed Set's tears away. "No its not. Its not your fault. It never was."

"But Yami!" Set clung to Yami, not believing what he heard. "How can I have another child with you? What if I were to lose it?"

"You won't...I'll make sure of that." Yami kissed Set gently. He eased Sets robe off and started kissing his neck. "Do you want to have a child Set?"

"Y-yes..but..." Set let out a moan as Yami sucked on his nipples. "I...I don't deserve a child.."

"Thats not true!" Yami growled, causing Set to shrink back with fear. Yami calmed down. "You deserve a child. More so than most people. You've done nothing wrong."

"How can you want to touch me?" Set didn't understand at all.

"I love you.. I've always loved you." Yami kissed him again on the mouth. "I am not going to stop loving you. Your mine and no one elses. You know that. Please Set...Let me make love to you."

"..Yami.." Set closed his eyes and nodded. Yami took his own clothes off and got rid of the rest of Set's clothes. He made love to the boy gently and slowly. When they were done Set cried. How could Yami want to touch him when his body was tainted? When he lost their child? He didn't understand why Yami didn't hate him. Yami held him and slowly brushed his tears away, whispering 'I love you' over and over again.

They made love two more times. The next day Set bathed with Yami. The cuddled in the water. Set still felt so much pain. He started eating again to make Yami happy. He didn't want Yami to hate him. Yami continued to make love to him every other night. Five weeks later Set went to see Isis.

"Oh Set.." She whispered. She forced a smile. She was unsure how to tell Set the news. "Your going to have a baby."

"...Isis..." Set started crying. "How will I protect this child?!"

"Set... You must become strong." She wrapped her arms around him. "You can do it. You must start by telling Yami."

"...Ok..." Set nodded and got out of the bed. He walked out and waved goodbye to her. He was 5 weeks pregnent. He didn't tell Yami. He was afraid to. He ate more, and stroked his stomach. Monthes passed and soon his pregnentcy would be noticable. He was afraid. It had been four monthes since he found out. He wouldn't let Yami see him naked.

Set was in his room alone. Thinking about how to tell Yami. He knew he would be showing even more soon. He wore baggy robes so no one would notice. Isis urged him to tell Yami. He watched the birds land on the trees outside his window. He sighed and suddenly felt a pair of arms snake around him. He froze with fear.

"Well well.. another baby on the way Set?" A cruel voice whispered in his ears. It was Bakura.

"H-how did you get in here?!!" Set demanded. He pulled away and ran to hide behind a potted plant. "Get out! Don't touch me!"

"Why thats no way to talk to me." Bakura walked up to Set who backed away until his back was up against the wall. His eyes were filled with fear and tears. Bakura leaned over him and stroked his cheek. "I have a proposition for you. ... I will not harm you and your child if you come with me."

"H-how can I believe you?!" Set demanded.

"Because..I'll give you this." Bakura held out a blue eyes white dragon tablet. Set's eyes became wide. "If I break my promise...if I harm you or your child, it will kill me. You are the perfect match to become its master."

"..." Set stared at the tablet then put a hand protectively over his belly. He thought for a momment. He knew if he didn't Bakura would rape him again, then probably kill his child with the knife that was hanging on his belt. "I will...just..don't hurt my baby...No matter what swear to Ra you won't!"

"I swear to Ra I won't harm your child." Bakura smirked. He gave the tablet to Set, who took it hesitantly. "Now we must go, I have informed my men to tell the gaurds of my visit. We must leave now."

"B-but!" Set was taken into Bakura's arms. He started chanting and a black rift appeared. Then the door swung open. Yami burst in. Bakura pulled Set through the portal with him.

"SET!!!" Yami yelled running towards the portal. Just as he got there it disappeared. Tears fell from his cheeks. Gaurds rushed in behind him and he sank to his knees. Isis ran in the room, worry evident in her face.

"Oh Yami.." She sank down to the floor next to him. "He didn't tell you did he?"

"Tell me what?" Yami sobbed.

"He's...hes four monthes pregnent Yami.." Isis looked away. "I told him to tell you...He..He probably went with Bakura...because he thought he had no choice."

Yami just nodded processing this. His tears stopped. "He was going to hurt Set...My poor Set. ...This means war...Doesn't it Shada?"

Shada had come into the room with Isis. "Yes, Pharoah."

Yami got up and dusted off his robe. Pain still evident in his eyes. 'Ra, keep him safe...'

TBC

So thats that.. Next chapter will be the final one. After that I plan on having a sequel in modern times. This is a romantic angst..so yeah... bye please review.


	6. Chapter 6

warnings:violence, death, yaoi

disclaimer: I don't own yugioh. If I did I would have made it have a better ending...psh.

Chapter 5-Hes not here.

Set stared at his stomach. He trembled with fear. Bakura had kept his word and did not touch him, but Set was going to go into labor soon. He could feel it. He asked the gaurds to get the healers. They came and soon the labor process began. When it was over and the pain subsided he took his baby boy from the old healer's arms. The baby had his father's hair, but his eyes. Bright blue like the sky. Set sighed in relief as those eyes stared at him and reached out for him. The baby started to cry.

'Oh no...I can't feed him!' Set thought panicking as he sat up slowly. He held the baby to his chest.

"My Queen..." The old healer spoke. She had long gray hair, tan skin with millions of wrinkles, and gray eyes. "I know of someone who will take care of your child till the pharoah comes."

"Why would you help me?" Set asked her as he thought.

"I'm no fool. I know who will win this battle." She cackled. "I know of a couple who just had a baby girl. They are of lower nobility. The wife would gladly take care of the pharoah's son. Especially if that means her daughter might get the chance to become his future wife."

"You are saying they are kind?" Set asked quietly. The woman nodded. "Very well...If they raise their daughter to be humble and kind- the way a good queen should be- then she will be my sons one and only wife... Tell them that...I can't feed him...She can...correct? ..He'll be safe there."

Set kissed his baby's forehead and handed him to the elderly lady. She took the child and wrapped him in a blanket, tightly so that only his face would show. "You better make sure no harm comes to him. If something does happen the wrath of the blue eyes will be on you."

"Of course." The woman bowed lowly. She then walked out of the room carrying the baby close to her chest. Set's eyes closed.

'He'll be safe...' He sighed slowly and felt exhausted. He soon fell asleep.

a week later

Set paced the room. He knew Yami would be there soon, and he had no choice but to battle him. The old healer came to visit him everyday telling him of the pharoah's approach, and how his baby was doing. He was glad for the company- though the woman was rather bland. The doors to the room burst open and Yami marched in. When he saw Set his eyes widened.

"Yami..." Set pointed to his tablets. "We must duel..."

"Set..why?" Yami asked as he stared at Set. He noticed the bump was gone. He panicked. "Set where's our baby?!"

"He is safe. Don't worry." Set smiled sadly. Yami nodded and had his own tiles brought in. The duel began.

Yami was shocked to see Set had the blue eyes- but he had something more powerful. He was scared tough, and Set could see this. He just smiled his sad smile and continued to attack Yami's monsters.

Yami knew what he had to do so he summoned his dark magician. Soon The blue eyes was defeated. Set collapsed to the floor(A/N I would have made it more exciting but I'm lazy...)

Yami ran to Set's side. He wrapped his arms around the other boy. Set's head was bleeding, there was also a little blood leaking from his mouth. He had scratches all along his arms and legs. Yami felt his heart aching.

"No..No SET!" He kissed Set on the lips-hoping to revive him. Set's eyes opened reaveling that they were filled with joy.

"Thank you...Yami.." He cupped Yami's face with his bloody hand. "Our..baby...is with a family of lower nobility..They have a daughter...they live on the outskirts of this town. Our son is there.. Hes..so beautiful Yami."

"Set.." Yami placed his hand on Set's. "Don't leave me! I love you Set!"

"Why..?" Set smiled in defeat. "I love you too, Yami. I always will.. Please..don't be sad. Our baby needs you and..I'll be reborn again and again and again, till we can be together again. I promise."

Set smiled weakly as the light began to fade from his eyes. Tears ran down both Yami and Set's cheeks. Yami wrapped his arms around Set. "I.Love you. Yami..."

With that The light was gone from the boy's eyes completely.

"No... Set.." Yami held Set's lifeless body close to him. He kissed his lips gently then closed the boys still open eyes. "Bakura..."

Yami got up ordering his gaurds to take Set's body to his(Yami's) pyramid, and prepare him for death. They nodded and picked the boys body up gently.

Yami defeated and killed Bakura. Afterwards he had the man buried in the sand. He found his son with a young couple and promised that his child would wed his son, he moved the couple to the palace so the daughter could be raised to be a queen. Yami ruled till his son reached the age of 16, then had his soul sealed in the millenium puzzle. He would wait there till the time came for him to be reunited with his lover and save the world. The daughter of the couple, whos name was Corina, married the new pharoah. They had 5 children and loved eachother deeply- after all they had grown up together.

End

Well I hope the ending was good enough. I know I shortened it alot..but if I went into detail everyone would get bored. The story will continue in a few weeks with a modern times thing. It will be a much happier story promise! bye thanks for reading


End file.
